Run like H
by CandyCane4451
Summary: Hope was kidnapped when she was four and didn't remeber anything. Not her parents, her older brother, or her real name. Twelve years later, Hope is breaking out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! I have written a couple of stories and haven't gotten great reviews so for me to update I want at least one review a chapter! Thank you guys so much! Here you go:**

**Jk. Disclaimer: I do not own BTR as if I actually could (But I would love to own all four of them *giggle*)**

**Hope's Pov**

When I was four, I was kidnapped. I can't remember anything, like my parents, my older brother, or my real name. All I know is what Mr. Morgue (Me: Foreshadowing?) will tell me. And trust me, that isn't a lot. Mr. Morgue has kidnapped one other kid. A boy named Joshua, at least that's his new name. We were kidnapped within days of each other and happen to be the same age. Over the past twelve years we have become best friends, and we both hate it here.

"Hope, please come here!" Mm (Me: nickname lol Mr. Morgue is kinda long XD) called. I sighed. I rolled out of bed and walked into the living room. Josh was sitting on the tattered couch, while Mm stood in the kitchen. We lived in a small three bedroom single wide.

"I need to see you in my room." He stated. I mentally cringed. Mm hit me and acted as if Josh didn't know, when Josh was the one who cleaned me up. I followed him to the small master bedroom as braced myself as he shut the door.

"Do you know what you did this time?" Mm asked, amused. I shook my head, I had been on my best behavior.

"You breathed." Mm grinned. It made me sick, him being happy. He walked over to me and I heard Josh listening at the door.

"But that's okay, because you will pay, just like always. But today we do things a little different." I looked up at him, confused. He grabbed my hands and tied them behind my back.

"You see Hope; I've been getting kind of lonely since I can't have a lady friend." Mm grinned again. I gasped and tears began to fall down my face.

"Please don't." I whispered. He laughed and slapped me. He crashed against and began doing what he planned to do. I heard the door slam against the wall and Mm being pulled off of me. I looked up to see Josh, really really angry. Mm cursed and tried to punch Josh, who just maneuvered away from him. Mm walked over to me and untied me then threw Josh and me out of the room. I began to cry my heart out. Josh walked to our bedroom and pulled me into his arms.

"Shhh, it will be okay. I have a plan." I looked at him and he seemed determined. I gave him a questioning look.

"We are getting out of here, tomorrow. As you know he has to leave and go to work. While he is gone we will leave and head to the nearest mall and change our appearances. Then we are going to California."

"Why California?" Josh grinned.

"So you can meet Big Time Rush."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! The name for this story is supposed to be Run like H***, but Fanfiction got rid of my stars! So now you know. I would like to say thank you to CrazyLeex for reviewing! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As if I could actually own BTR! **

**Hope's POV**

Today was the day. Josh and I were busting outta this joint. Mr. Morgue left at seven like usual, and had his guard dog/best friend ride by around eight to make sure we were still there. Around nine thirty, we were ready to go. We didn't pack any bags; we didn't have much to take. Josh watched the window then gave the signal and we ran out of the door. I was terrified but I pushed. Just as I was about to get too tired, we arrived in front of the Gateway mall. I looked at Josh puzzlingly.

"We need to change our appearance, unless you want to go back?" Josh smirked. I growled but followed him in. We walked into Hot topic and again I looked at him questioning.

"He will never expect it." I nodded and followed him into the store. I began to look at the hair dyes when a worker came up and started to flirt with me.

"Hi, can I help you?" I blinked.

"Um, yeah which hair color is the craziest?" I asked unsure of him. He looked into my eyes.

"I think your hair is beautiful now, just like you." I looked at him in disbelief. An idea popped into my head.

"You know I really could use some help. You see I have a little problem, I am in some trouble with…my parents..so I want to change my looks so that I am unrecognizable. But you see they are looking for me so I have nowhere to change my looks after I buy everything. Can you help me with that?" I asked twisting my hair. He gulped.

"I can let you use the backroom; it's just me so you won't have to worry about anyone else." I kissed his cheek and whispered a thank you into his ear. I grabbed some bright pink hair dye, fake piercings, purple contacts, a band t-shirt, and some bright yellow skinny jeans. I decided to get some studded earrings and lacy gloves. I wandered over to Josh, who seemed really upset about something. I brushed it off as nerves.

"After we go and buy all of this stuff, the worker will let us use the backroom to put everything on and stuff." I informed him. He looked at me, a crazy look in his eye.

"So that's what all the flirting was about?" he sounded jealous.

"Are you jealous?" I asked laughing.

"Nope, just never saw this side of you." I stopped laughing. That hurt me for some reason. We went over to the counter. The guy looked at me funny.

"Um, you still need the backroom?" I laughed.

"Oh mi gosh, I'm sorry do you mind if he uses it too? He's my best friend." Josh shifted nervously. The cashier just nodded. Josh pulled out a bunch of cash to pay. When we got into the backroom, I looked at him.

"What?"

"Where did you get that money?"

"I took it from _him._ Now shut up and get ready." I sighed at struggled with the hair dye. Josh came to help. He massaged my head and leaned into his hands. When he was finished I began to look over everything I had. I put in my contacts, slipped on the fake piercings, and put in the earrings.

"It's time to rinse out your hair." I looked around for a sink and found one at the back of the room. We walked over, and he helped me rinse out the dye. I put on my clothes as Josh dyed his hair and styled it. When we were finished, I felt as if I had never seen Josh before. He looked great, different, but kinda hot. He looked at me, confused. I shook my head and began to walk out. He grabbed my hand.

"If we see Mm, we are gonna have to act like a couple. He will be looking for best friends, not a couple." I gulped.

"Really?" He looked hurt but nodded.

We walked out of the store and scanned our surroundings. Just as Josh thought, Mm was there watching all of the stores. Josh grabbed my hand and we began to walk. When we had passed about two stores, he pulled me into a kiss. I was startled but knew what it was for. I almost wished it wasn't acting. We pulled apart and walked on. When we got close to Mm, I got nervous. He looked at us and made a face clearly saying he was disgusted by our appearance, and then looked away. We walked right past him. When we got outside, I let out a sigh of relief. Josh hailed a cab and told the cabbie to take us to the airport. I thought about my new feelings about Josh.

"Are you okay Hope?" I looked up startled that I was snatched from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking. "

"Look, I want to talk about something. You know how we had to pretend about dating? Well, maybe-"

"We are hear. Your total is $20." The cabbie interrupted. Josh sighed and paid the man and got out. We walked to the counter of the airport.

"Two tickets to California. Coach please."

"Sure, the next flight is in twenty minutes. You want these?"

"Absolutely." Josh paid for the tickets and we walked to the waiting area.

"Hey Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you gonna say in the cab?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh." I mentally sighed. I thought he was gonna ask me out. But I guess I was wrong.

"_Flight 46 to California boarding now."_

We went through the gate and went to the seats.

"Hope you need some sleep." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep within minutes. I dreamt of Josh, and us living together, and we were happy.

"Hope, wake up. Wake up it's time to go." I woke up disoriented. Then I remembered everything that had happened. We left the plane and went outside. The sun was bright and beautiful. Josh called another cab and told him the name of a place I didn't recognize. When we got there, it was Roque Records, where BTR records.

"I told you, you will meet BTR." We walked in to be stopped at the front desk.

"I want to talk to Gustavo please."

"Does he expect you?"

"Nope, but it's urgent."

"Take the elevators to the second floor, then you can tell which door is his office."

"Thanks." We followed her directions and ended up standing in front of Mr. Roque's office. Josh knocked. A large man walked out.

"What?" He screamed. It hurt my ears.

"Hope, give us a minute?" I nodded.

**Josh's Pov**

I followed Gustavo into his office. He sat down waiting on me to talk.

"Look, she was kidnapped when she was four. We just escaped, but she doesn't remember who she is or who her parents are. The thing is I know. You wont believe who she is or who her brother is. I will tell you who she is if you let us meet BTR." Gustavo laughed.

"NO!"

"Trust me; you want to know who she is. She could make you more famous, and possibly richer."Gustavo leaned forward. He pulled out his phone.

"Kelly, get the dogs to wait outside my office." He hung up.

"Ok who is she?"

**James's Pov**

We were sitting on the dance floor, trying to forget our mishaps with Mr. X. Kelly walked in.

"Gustavo is in some important meeting and wants you to wait outside of his office." We ran, knowing important meetings were great for eavesdropping. When we reached the office we pressed our ears against the door.

"Ok, who is she?" we heard Gustavo ask.

"Nichole Diamond. James Diamond's sister who disappeared twelve years ago."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to TheCarnivalAct and Carla for reviewing my last chapter! I am excited about this story! It's goin' places lol.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned BTR, I wouldn't be writin' stories about them. **

**James's POV**

I almost fell over. Nichole? I looked over at the girl on the couch. That couldn't be her. Nichole had brown hair, not bright pink. And she didn't have purple eyes, they were brown. This wasn't Nichole. Gustavo and whoever was in the office continued to talk, but I didn't hear them. I went everyday thinking about Nichole. I missed her so much. We were twins. We had spent every waking moment of every day together. This person in the office was sick. The guys suddenly rushed to the couch and tried to act cool, so I figured Gustavo was coming out, so I did the same. Some guy with neon yellow hair walked out with Gustavo.

"Dogs! Meet Ni-Hope." The girl jumped up and started giggling.

"Hi I'm Hope." We all said hi. I was still pissed that this guy was trying to bring some fake girl in as my sister. I looked him dead in the eye.

"She isn't Nichole."

**Hope/Nichole's POV**

"She isn't Nichole." James said suddenly to Josh. I looked at Josh. Who was Nichole? Josh seemed really angry at James's statement.

"How do you know? You haven't seen her in twelve years! She is Nichole! She just doesn't remember." Josh screamed. James stood up to face him.

"Nichole was a brunette with brown eyes. This girl has _pink _hair and _purple _eyes." James explained through his teeth. Josh grunted.

"Hope come here please." I walked over, really confused.

"Take out your contacts." I pulled out the new contacts. I still had no idea what was going on.

"Brown eyes won't prove anything. What about her hair? And her name? And her memories?" James asked.

"Her hair color is temporary. We had to change our names when we were first kidnapped, and I already told you. She can't remember anything."

"Hold on! My name is Hope. Not Nichole. I know I said I wanted to meet BTR, Josh. But that didn't mean you had to lie about me being James's sister." I cried. Josh got really mad.

"You don't remember anything!"

"Oh yeah? Then how do you know?" Josh stood there for a second. He looked like he really didn't want to tell me.

"Because, Mr. Morgue was talking about it one day, on the phone. At first, he was going to ask for ransom, but then he changed his mind. Hope, he was going to force you to marry him. I couldn't let that happen, that's why we ran. Because that night was just the beginning." Josh choked out.

"I don't believe you." I ran out of the building and down the street. I couldn't believe Josh would do something like this. I kept walking. Who did he think he was? Obviously I wasn't a Diamond. He was crazy. It started to rain so I decided to head back. That's when I realized I had no idea where I was. I turned around and tried to go back the way I had come. I was getting soaked and cold. I regretted running out now.

"Well there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Now, where is Josh?" I looked up and stood face to face with the man I had come so far to get away from.

**Josh's POV**

Nichole didn't believe me. She ran out of the building. I had to follow her; it's like she forgot we were on the run. She couldn't just run out into the street like that. What if Mm found her? I ran faster at the thought. I finally saw her just as it started to rain. I didn't want to confront her just yet in case she freaked out and ran away and we both got lost. She turned around and came back. I followed yet again. I began to fall behind so I picked up the pace. I knew she had to be getting cold so I hoped she would find her way back soon, so we could both go inside. She stopped suddenly and my heart turned cold. It was Mr. Morgue, and he recognized her.


End file.
